


Tailored Feelings

by shikyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, kingsman!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikyung/pseuds/shikyung
Summary: In which Sehun can't resist the temptation that is Kim Jongin. Also, Merlin must be kidding when he said teamwork isn't possible for Sehun, cause he cooperates damn well with his dick. Kingsman!AU where Sehun is Galahad and Jongin is Lancelot.





	Tailored Feelings

The new recruit, Kim Jongin, seems ok.

Maybe 'ok' is a big understatement though, as he seems to be going about pretty well in the new job despite being around for only a few weeks. Not even Sehun when he first got started in the job was this carefree and laidback, all enthusiastic about being in the tailor shop during days without actual missions. Sehun was a nervous mess back then, knowing that his job meant his life is at the risk of danger at all times by being a Kingsman agent. It's definitely no joke to be one and it meant business, which soon after turned to be a big slap to his face once he realized it's a hell hole full of dangerous criminals and a piss ton sightings of blood. And _a potential to die at a young age,_ said Merlin in a very nonchalant way as he reminded him and the other recruits back in their training days about the set of rules they have to go through before they began. The body bag with his name was enough of a reminder, up until now.

He was also taken aback on his first day, finding out he had to learn how to tailor suits from a scratch despite not having the skillful hands and expertise to sew. Last time he checked, Kingsman agents play with guns, not needles-- but guess not he’d have to live with it. And on top of that, it was a nightmare to go through his rookie days as a complete newbie because Merlin wasn't particularly the guy who goes easy on first timers, even when it came to sewing pockets on a jacket. Oh, Merlin was the nightmare. He could list down all of the things the man had done to make his weeks so miserable—“You call this a HEM?”—“RE-DO!”—that he had thought of thousands of excuses to avoid going to work.

But what did he see today? Merlin was actually being super, _very_ nice and courteous to the new recruit, personally showing him the ways in the tailor shop and encouraging Jongin to not be so shy around his seniors—actually giving Jongin a pat (a PAT!) in the head and smiling at the boy like he's a proud father doting on his eldest son’s first day in school. Meanwhile it took Merlin about 3 months to muster up a genuine compliment on Sehun's stitch work or even admit he did great on the field during his first mission a few years back.

 _That damn lucky bastard_ , he grumbles under his breath. _Babied by Merlin, huh._ Not _only_ Merlin, but also the rest of the team too, it seems! Lanky, all too generous Chanyeol would of course offer his lunch to Jongin during their break and have nice, long discussions about things Sehun could care less about and there’s also the ace of their team, Kyungsoo, who was willing to teach Jongin basic gentlemen etiquette. If it was just them being nice just because he's new, that’s hardly fair for Sehun who had been crawling up this shitty hierarchy since day one up to where he belongs now. Seniority means respect, and he had earned it with all the hard work (sewing hems and sweeping floors) he had done in this respected workplace. This is why Sehun always throws a dirty eye at Jongin—it was just so unfair and disrespectful of the system!

"What is this Junmyeon?" Sehun blurts out Merlin's real name instead of his assigned codename, clearly not pleased at the difference of treatment. That earned him a glare from the elder but the younger leaned back on the door to the conference room with a bratty pout, uncaring. “This isn’t you. This isn’t anyone in here’s attitude towards rookies. What happened to giving-them-a-hard-time-until-they-bleed-their-eyes-out? Wasn’t that like a regime in here?”

“You can’t be making that a big deal, Sehun,” Junmyeon rolls his eyes, amused by how the other male is acting up like a little child. By first glance one would say Oh Sehun can't be one to pass the age of 20 with how youthful he looks and behaves, and sometimes Sehun himself knows how he seemed out of the place compared to other Kingsmen with his personality. He had a demeanour unlike the others; young, reckless and inexperienced, aside all his other great qualities that allowed to deem him fit for an agent. But the so-called great qualities don’t really shine through when Sehun’s being, well, what a Sehun would be. Take for an example, Yifan—codename, Gawain, who looks and acts like a full-time agent that might not be able to fool anyone into thinking he’s a ‘tailor’—shown in his speech by how he speaks like he’s delivering a report from the Pentagon, all monotonous yet with clarity of purpose. Oh, he’d make a great salesman then, but that’s it. With his perseverance and loyalty that no doubt makes him the best, Sehun admits Gawain could be the definition of a Kingsman pride, but one with no sense of humour, apparently. Gawain hates it when Sehun calls him an egg (because of his bald head) and had attempted to choke him out with a tie before. Nonetheless he survived the _deadly attack_ and can live to say he’s proud of himself that at least he knows how to take a joke.

"You weren't like this back then when I passed my test with flying colours. I was EXCELLENT, marvellous, spectacular, beyond extraordinary. But you certainly didn't throw a party for me like you did for Jongin," he mutters out all his complaints in a breath, envy layering his voice. Junmyeon didn't really (want to) put attention to Sehun's whining,  merely going through today's news on his beloved iPad with a small tug of smile at the corner of his lips, clearly amused. It was then when Sehun kicked his leg on the mahogany door to get his attention did he respond.

“Is this jealousy? I’d say he deserved it, he’s been a well-rounded quick learner who’s always willing to take a chance. Can you believe that he actually volunteered for extra shift to learn from me myself how things work in the HQ? Oh Sehun can’t relate. Remember the day you first got in and you almost cried because I made you sew sequins with the smallest needle you can fin—“

Sehun cuts him off because he knows where this was going. "Stop. Okay. Got it. I’m just gonna leave it from here and say you lots are completely ignoring the rules and regulation for someone who’s yet to prove himself," he blabbers and walked away from Junmyeon’s room to continue doing whatever work he was assigned to do that day. He didn't need to listen to Junmyeon bragging about his beloved-son-slash-apperentice and comparing Jongin to his beautiful self—HIM, the greatest agent that lived! The audacity…

When he passed by Jongin in the hallway, the latter had just came out from the first client’s dressing room, clad in full suit, a bowtie and wearing a pair of glasses which were typically handed down to each new recruit. Sehun owns a pair too but he hates being in it during off-field work as the frames were too thick for him, making him look like a huge dork as agreeable by a majority. Jongin however, looks good in them, with his hair slicked up and looking like he’d just came out from a spy movie. He actually creates good impression from people due to his appearance alone—not like Sehun would rather admit it.

Jongin didn't notice Sehun looking at him with an intense stare, too busy tending to a customer so early in the morning and helping the elderly man which was a regular client to the shop try on his bespoke suit. He plays the role of a faux tailor pretty well, given how experienced he seemed when he measures and helps his customers, not as clumsy as Sehun had been and still is. He smiles very widely at them too, that genuine, good natured smile with twinkling eyes that Sehun could never pull off, definitely something to learn from.

 

Sehun's at the counter, quietly stealing glances as he taps a pen onto his palm mindlessly. He's yet to figure out how he actually feels about Jongin. The male is too goddamn overrated and he hates that everyone around him is glorifying the heck out of the guy.

_(Is he even THAT special?)_

He checks Jongin out from head to toe. _Not bad…_ and decided that he's one hell of a beauty.

_(Of course he's special, damn it.)_

Now that he realizes it, all he did today was praising Jongin inside his head. Why wouldn't he? The other male was undoubtedly all the things he had always wanted to be, appearance and personality wise. He's so unlike him in all the other hidden aspects he himself had noticed, whether he liked it or not.

(Also, Jongin smiles at everything, laughs at everything-- it's been less than a month and Sehun already decided that Jongin's laughter is his favourite laughter.)

Now that he recalls he remember getting introduced to Jongin on his first day. Shy smile and a hand held out to him for a handshake, a soft "Hi, I'm Jongin" uttered from those pink luscious lips. Sehun coldly uttered a short "Sehun" at that time because he was already feeling threatened by this new guy’s appearance. He's too pretty and radiant, what if he blurs Sehun out of everyone's eyes? What if he’s forgotten by the rest of the world, while Jongin takes his place as Kingsman’s favourite boy? This goes to the list of First World Problems suffered by Oh Sehun.

Jongin spots Sehun staring at him, then throws him a toothy smile that gets Sehun startled and dropping his pen ungracefully. He’s so pretty too, he grunts to himself, very quietly under his breath.

He then quickly turns away, breaking eye contact after a little while in embarrassment and mindlessly goes through a log book on the counter, flipping the pages loudly so Jongin can hear that he's out here doing something. Not checking him out. Or anything like thinking about how cute he is. Jongin already turned away ages ago and went inside the dressing room, soft laughter of his echoing in Sehun's ears as the customer tells Jongin the suit he's donning is perfect.

He didn't think much about his impression on the male they now call Lancelot, but now that he thinks of it there were a lot of things he had noticed. _Of course_ he does, he observes the male like a hawk.

There's the undoubtedly true and obvious: Jongin is drop dead gorgeous. When Jongin stepped into their work place not knowing that they have to be fully dressed before work, stepping in casual clothes—a simple sweater and shorts, messy haircut resembled one of a typical high schooler's (the infamous fringes hiding forehead hairstyle) in a half asleep state, Jongin is still as attractive. Sehun noticed that from day one how he has slight dimples on his cheeks and how sometimes when he smiles he looks like a cute little bunny, like he’s asking to be squished and kissed all over.

God, didn't he want to punch him in his perfect face.

Then there are these little quirks which some can't be seen with a naked eye unless you squint hard enough—or, if you’re not as observant as Sehun. When Jongin sits, he puts his hands under his thighs to trap them under warmth, and when he's giddy and eager to learn, he bounces on his feet like an excited little child. And then there's how Jongin puts his index finger on top of the middle of his lips while in deep thoughts, and how there's a slight twinkle in his eyes when he speaks with a smile.

He's a hard worker too, it's admirable how he does more work than Sehun does in his first week of work. Jongin also likes to flash his toothy grin whenever he catches Sehun staring but not really saying anything to him. Hell yeah, does he feel like a creep now, thinking a lot about his colleague while never talking to him.

Come to think of it, they really haven't talked to each other before. Sehun means it in a way that—no proper conversations, only the casual "hi" and "bye" and sometimes when Jongin asks him questions like where to find good lunch food around here and if he can eat the cheese and ham on the counter. Sehun is bad at forming a topic for conversations nor does he knows how to initiate one, and he gets frustrated everyday whenever Jongin passes by him every day and only flashes him a smile. No nothing, just Jongin acknowledging his existence and nothing more. They never talk much, but looking at how Jongin is getting along well with the others, Sehun feels left out.

He had tried gaining the other's attention, though. It wasn't hard, sometimes he would begin talking to someone else in the room that isn't Jongin and see him join in the conversation. That was how he found out Jongin used to be a dog trainer, Jongin's favourite food, Jongin's hobby and his favourite band. But the effort still haven't made a progress in their acquaintance when he never directly talks to Jongin, too much of a coward to do so.

Somehow there's also a confused Kyungsoo who goes "I thought you already know I like pastrami sandwich? God Sehun you knew me for five fucking years,” after he’d asked for the 500th time what Kyungsoo likes eating, just to stir up a conversation going around Jongin’s presence.

Okay, he gets it. He gets why Merlin and the others are so fond of the boy. It's because he's so _fucking_ likeable and nobody can resist him. Not even his very own, pathetic, jealous ass. And maybe he's not even jealous of Jongin at the first place—He’s jealous of the people whom Jongin gives attention to.

Pft, of course he's 'yet to know' how he feels about Jongin after checking him out another time.


End file.
